


Grief

by Redcognito



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Death, Funerals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Judith grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

The rain poured steadily down, pattering loudly on the black umbrella, drowning out the dismal tone of the eulogy. Her knuckles were white from where she was holding tightly to the handle, and she stared numbly at the coffin in front of her. Judith Gilbert had hoped that she would never be around to see this day, naturally assuming that she would be the first to pass away.

It was unfair, unjust. She wanted to fall to her knees howling, to rage at God, ask him why he saw fit to take such vibrant life away so soon. The only thing preventing her was the tiny child clinging to her legs, face buried in her skirt, sobbing her heart out. To break now would be to take away the only support the poor child had. At least Margaret was grieving properly.

Elena... well, she wasn't so sure. Judith studied the young woman standing to the side of her. She stood under the umbrella, back ramrod straight, shoulders rigid, head held aloof. She appeared to be staring over the coffins, into the distance. Her eyes were hidden behind the tiny, black veil she wore on her hat, but the pursed, straight set to her lips, and her tight grip on the pair of red roses spoke volumes to the older woman. She was bottling it up, hiding behind a mask of cool indifference that most people took for strength during this tragedy. Judith knew differently. She was so similar to her father in that respect.

She watched as Elena stepped into the rain, and moved stiffly towards the open graves. Arms reached out, hands opened mechanically, then hovered hesitantly for several moments before she was able to make her hands tip, and drop the roses onto her parents' coffins. They landed with a dull thud that made Judith wince, but Elena seemed to show no reaction as she moved slowly away.

She would break soon, of that Judith was sure, but it seemed that she wouldn't be giving in to grief today.

Fin.


End file.
